The Beat Saga
by BlackChamp
Summary: Vegeta's brooding, powerful, and erotic cousin comes Earth. My first try at fanfic! I always thought DB crashed after Buu and love the idea of more Saiyans being out there. It's a bit dark and there is quite a bit of character death to get it started.
1. Earth's New Nightmare

Chapter I

The New Saiyan! Earth's New Nightmare!

The remnants Z Fighters stares in shock as they see Goku impaled. Beat's arm remains speared shoulder deep through Goku's abdomen. For once, it's raining during the battle. It adds to the misery of the moment as everyone watches in awe.

"D-dad . . ." Goten tries. He is unable to move. Better than Trunks. Every bone in Trunks's body is broken.

"Goku," Piccolo screams.

The two Super Saiyans seem locked in time. Frieza. Cell. Buu. None of them compare to this man. Goku had to force himself to Super Saiyan 4 to fight this enemy who didn't even pass Super Saiyan 2. "This could have ended differently, Kakarot," Beat says with no remorse. He's right. This all could have ended differently . . .

Two Hours Ago

Goku watches Gohan and Videl load up the car. "Goten! Trunks! You stop that," ChiChi yells to the sparing teenagers. Friendly combat is fine but she draws the line at energy blasts.

"Mom, let them have their fun," Gohan smiles. "You can't baby Goten forever."

"Actually, I'm not worried about the boys," ChiChi says looking over to Vegeta.

"Destroy him, Trunks," Vegeta commands. "Show him where our family sits in the Saiyan hierarchy!"

"I think you're taking this too seriously," Yamcha attempts.

"Silence!" Vegeta fires off an energy blast in Yamcha's direction.

"Vegeta!" Goku yells.

"Oh, shut up! It was harmless." The blast sails off into the distance before destroying a mountain.

"Why can't you be nice?"

"Why should I?"

"We've been friends for nearly two decades and-"

"Guys!" Bulma calls. She is on the phone with her dad. "There is an object entering Earth's atmosphere. It looks like a pod and from the energy readings, it's a Saiyan!"

The lone pod speeds through the atmosphere. Before it even breaks through the clouds, the door opens. A Saiyan clad in black flies out. His red cape streaks through the sky. The Saiyan lands miles away from his pod.

The rough terrain spans out in all directions. His buzzed red hair glints as he looks around. He runs the back of his hand over his stubbly beard. "Here I am, cousin. The wrath of Planet Vegeta."

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks fly full speed towards the crash site. As they approach, it becomes clear that the new Saiyan and the pod are separate. "Trunks," Vegeta demands. "We'll continue on. You check on the pod."

"Goten, go with him," Goku suggests.

The young Saiyans diverge from the others. Krillin watches them fly down. "You sent them there for a reason," Krillin says following his friends. "There's something going on."

Goku and Vegeta exchange momentary glances. "This Saiyan is scary powerful," Goku says. "Don't you feel that?"

"Of course but Cell was stronger than this guy."

"No, Krillin," Gohan says. "With a power level like this guy has, we can expect a fight. As we get closer, it continues to rise. By the time we reach him, expect this guy to be as strong as Buu when he first arrived. And we have every reason to believe this person is resting." Krillin almost stops in fear. A Saiyan as strong as Buu? How?

Vegeta stops. "He could be stronger than Majin Buu? Really? Shit!" The Saiyan Prince exclaims. "Krillin, go back! You're usually worthless in the fight but what Gohan says is true, you can help. Go back to Kakarot's home. Take Bulma and ChiChi and the others to some place safe!"

"W-where?"

"I don't know! Mars. Namek. Perceon-8. I don't care. Just get them far away from here!"

"B-b-but-"

"Go, you bald little queer!" Vegeta comes dangerously close to firing a Galic Gun at Krillin before Krillin takes off in the opposite direction.

Vegeta takes off, attempting to lead the remaining trio. Goku grabs his leg. "Hold it right there, Vegeta," Goku says. "What's going on?"

Vegeta starts to answer but something rises. Though far away, the whisper carries all the way to Vegeta's ears. _Little Prince Vegeta_. The distant voice stabs into Vegeta. "You bastard!" Vegeta goes after the fiercely powerful new Saiyan without explaining himself. Goku and Gohan are careful to keep up with him

"Krillin?" Yamcha says in surprise. "What are you doing back here? Where are the others?"

Krillin pants from flying so fast. "Vegeta sent me back. He was being really strange. He wants us to take Bulma and everyone someplace safe."

"What going on?" Tien says as he and Chiaotzu approach.

"We have to get Bulma and ChiChi and Master Roshi to a safer place," Krillin says. "How Vegeta was yelling, this battle will be bad!"

"Who is this guy?" Yamcha questions.

"I can't believe this!" Uub exclaims. "Vegeta is trying to send us away when he could need us most?"

"He has a point," Tien agrees. "Krillin. Uub. We should go and help out."

"You're right," Krillin says. "But what about the others?"

"Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Can you take the others to Grand Kai?"

"Uhh. Sure," Yamcha agrees.

"Take the Ox King too," Krillin suggests. "He'll manage to keep ChiChi sorta calm."

"Come on, guys," Tien says. Krillin and Uub follow him to face the unknown Saiyan.

"It's nice to see you, cousin," the new Saiyan says before Vegeta can even touch down.

Vegeta's jaw clinches. "Damn it! I thought it was you!" The name is reluctantly revealed. "Beat."

"Did he call you his cousin, Vegeta?" Gohan questions.

"So you're Kakarot?" Beat addresses Gohan.

Goku steps up. "That's me and my name is Goku."

"Really," Beat says with minor surprise. "You're slightly more powerful that I imagined."

Gohan and Goku are surprised. "He can read our energy without a scouter?"

Gohan notices something. "Yet he has a tail."

Beat bears a miniscule resemblance to Vegeta. They have the same eyes. However, Beat has very short red hair. Strangely, he lacks the traditional Saiyan armor too. In fact, his clothes look Namekian. "Vegeta, you've grown over the years. We always thought you'd be that short little prince forever. Now you're a slightly taller little traitor."

"Is he talking about Raditz and Nappa?" Gohan asks.

"Raditz? Nappa? Please. I was going to kill them myself. Knowing Raditz has a hole in him and Nappa is space dust makes me want to smile."

"Wait a second!" Goku exclaims. "How does he know that? Vegeta, tell us what's going on!"

"Beat is not my cousin! At best he is the son of my father's younger brother. He was supposed to accompany my team in our attack on Earth. Rests assure, Kakarot. If Beat had showed up years ago and fought in my place, you would have been defeated." Goku and Gohan freeze at the thought.

Beat looks up at the sky as if Planet Vegeta is still out the somewhere. "I was just a teenage back then."

"But he was reassigned at the last minute."

"I did scout Earth before you, Vegeta. Since Raditz was taking all day, I got to study this planet . . . though I expected it to be destroyed by now. I also thought Kakarot's son would be far stronger by now."

"Beat!" Vegeta commands.

"What?" Lord Beat says unconcerned.

"Was it true? Were you already a Super Saiyan all those years ago?"

"Little Vegeta, I am far beyond a Super Saiyan now. But if you must know, yes. I am the reason that imbecile Frieza tossed and turned. I just regret never getting the chance to tear him apart. Purple peon. I thought Bardock could handle it . . . I was wrong."

Goku is stunned. "My . . . father?"

"Where have you been? And where is Tarble?"

"I have no idea where Prince Tarble is. Dead for all I care." Goku and Gohan are too stunned by Beat's power to care about more names. "As for me, I was reassigned to the Western quadrant. But with no king or Frieza dolling out orders, I've been free to bounce from planet to planet. I danced around on Frieza's home planet before destroying it. Then, I went to New Namek. I found it semi-comfortable for a time. The clothes are far more comfortable-"

"This is not a game, Beat!" Vegeta and Beat are around the same age but somehow Beat is wiser and superior. "This is my home now! I'm no longer fighting on behalf of a king!"

"Then you no longer claim to be the Prince of All Saiyans?" Vegeta steps back. Beat's cape flows in the wind. In the time he spent on Namek, Gohan is unable to remember anyone sporting black clothing. His shoulder pads. His pants and shirt. Beat is a different kid of Saiyan. He didn't conquer Namek; he inhabited it. "Of course, you were never the prince of me."

"What?" Vegeta exclaims. "You'll pay for that!"

"Vegeta, no!" Goku yells. Vegeta is already in mid-flight. Someone else stops him. A dark hand clings to his ankle as someone else strikes at Beat. Soon, blood is splattered all over the rocks.

End...


	2. The Z Fighters Fall

Chapter II

The Fight Begins. The Z Fighters Fall!

Beat catches the fist with ease. "Tien!" Goku yells.

As his grip tightens, Beat stares straight into Tien's third eye. "Ah yes," Beat says. "Tien Shinha. Your greatest achievement was holding off Cell for ten minutes. You're hardly a threat but . . ." The movement is very small. Beat tightens his grip and twists slightly. The cracking and breaking sounds are terrible. Tien's arm is mangled sending blood everywhere. "There we go."

"Aaaahhh," Tien screams. He starts to fall and Gohan catches him.

"No!" Krillin yells.

Beat wipes the blood from his hands. "Prince Vegeta, do you have any idea where I can find a good set of Saiyan armor?"

Tien bites down in pain. "You bastard," Krillin yells. He goes flying at Beat. His rage clouds his judgement. Beat jumps with ease. Suddenly, his foot is in perfect position. The royal Saiyan kicks Krillin flat in the chest. As the short fighter is sent backwards, he has no time to come up with a counter. Beat is behind him.

"Pathetic." Beat's hand is open, ready for a kai blast. Before the blast can be fired off, another opponent strikes. "Interesting," Beat remarks as Gohan throws a fist. Soon Goku's oldest is throwing rapid fire fists. None of the connect with the rival Saiyan. Even when Krillin and Uub add their fists, Beat is untouchable. "You're the protectors of Earth? I fear for the Earthlings."

Beat moonsaults backwards to distance himself but a Destructo Disc comes straight at him. It's too close and too fast for him to dodge. "Yes!" Krillin exclaims in triumph.

Beat leans backwards causing the energy blade to just miss him. Despite being in a rigid position, he is able to slap the disc straight up into the air. Everyone gawks at the move but this give Beat an opening. "Tatir Ring!" A red ring surrounds Uub and Krillin. Before they can fly upward and dodge it, it shrinks and binds them together. On contact, the ring releases its energy. They disappear in the explosion.

"Krillin!" Gohan screams. "Uub."

Beat is behind Gohan. He grabs his younger Saiyan by the hair. "You're afraid." Gohan is paralyzed with fear and so is his father. "There were such high hope for you, even when Raditz had you hidden in his pod. As a child, you stood up to every enemy your father faced. Not to mention your Cell feat . . . But since then, you've become an impotent failure. It's evident in your fighting."

"Enough," Vegeta yells.

Gohan tries to speak. "How do you . . ?"

"Oh yes," Beat says. "While on Namek, I gathered the Dragonballs. No one likes to go to a place ill-informed. I used one of my wishes to gain full knowledge of Earth history: its wars, its culture, and its great Z fighters. It's as if I watched it all. By the way, young Gohan. Don't move." Beat pulls Gohan by the arm. Swiftly, the Destructo Disc comes down.

"Gohan!" Goku watches his son start to fall with a lifeless and hollow look in his eyes.

Goten and Trunks survey the wrecked landscape. "I wonder why our dads want the pod if there's no one in it." Goten asks.

"You're an idiot," Trunks remarks. "They were ditching us."

"Really?"

"Yes! Whoever showed up in this thing must be scary strong. They don't want us anywhere near this guy."

"You're crazy. For all we know, it could be one of your relatives. It could be your aunt or something."

"Maybe it's a Saiyan dog."

"Saiyan dog? Where do you think we're from? Kryton?"

The duo reaches the pod but from their point of view, an old friend has beaten them there. "Piccolo?"

The Namekian sitting on top of the spaceship turns. "Piccolo? Daimao? It's been ages since I've heard that name." This strange Namekian stands on top of the pod. "My name is Fluté. And forgive me but I can not allow you to take another step towards this spaceship."

"Wait a second," Goten halts. He raises his hands. "We're cool with the Namekians! My dad defeated Frieza!"

"Your father is the great Super Saiyan Kakarot?"

Goten licks his tongue out at Trunks. "Ha ha. Yep. My dad goes by Goku; I'm his youngest son Goten."

"Well, Goten," Fluté says. He hops down from the pod putting himself between the half-Saiyans and the door. "I must apologize. We are on opposing sides so you will have to die."

Fluté fires an energy beam from his eyes. In a flash, the boys dodge and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks is standing tall. "Wow. We've really master this whole fusion thing."

A voice echoes from behind him. "But you haven't mastered modesty, child. Tempest Technique." Before Gotenks knows it, he is surrounded on every side. One hundred figures of Fluté encircle Gotenks. "Makousen." All one hundred of the energy bolts hit their mark.

Gotenks takes the viscous attack in full but he remains standing. Super Saiyan 3 has abandoned him. "T-that hurt . . . but we're . . . we're still standing. Ka-ka-kamikaze-" Fluté re-unifies and kicks Gotenks in the back. The teenage fighter is sent tumbling towards the pod. This is halted when Fluté reclaims his place as defender. "Destructive Wind." The wall of energy moves like a locomotive towards Gotenks. He has no time to create an effective dodge. That's when Trunks' consciousness takes over.

The fusion splits. Gotenks is tossed into the forest leaving Trunks to suffer Fluté's attack.

Fluté approaches the young royal Saiyan. Trunks lies broken and inches from death. "You ended your fusion just to spare your friend the injury."

"Kgah . . . Kgah . . ." Trunks exhales out in wet breathes.

"However, Prince Trunks, your death is not what I desire. Lord Beat-"

"Fluté!" A voice exclaims from above. Goten crawls out of the broken trees. This time, he is not mistaken. A green savior. "Fluté, leave the boy alone," Piccolo demands. "We've have unfinished business."

End . . .


	3. Unholy Alliance

Chapter III

The Saiyan and the Namekian: Unholy Alliance

Fluté and Piccolo share a long and cold staredown. Finally, Fluté speaks up. "Do I know you?"

"I am Evil King Piccolo!"

Fluté seems to be amused at the statement as he outright laughs. "You're Piccolo Diamao?" The wispy and evil laughter continues. Fluté is much like a snake. His long black robe and red vest blow in the wind as he chuckles. "But wait. You _are_ him. A purged, reincarnated, weakened, and fused version of my old nemesis."

"But it seems you're on the side of evil now!"

"But you are still on the losing side," Fluté returns. "I am in eternal service to Lord Beat and you, like Kakarot's son, must die."

The Destructo Disc comes speeding down. Beat keeps a firm grasp on Gohan's wrist allowing the arm to be severed at the shoulder. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Gohan screams before dropping to his knees.

Seeing is son's arm be amputated must finally draw Goku back into reality. Even Beat is forced to excerpt a little energy. Goku's kick lands hard against Beat's forearm. "Super Saiyan 3? I at least expected you to be at least Super Saiyan 4 by now."

"You're beyond Super Saiyan 4?" Goku questions.

"Of course, you need a tail to achieve anything beyond 3." Beat seems to laugh at Goku's fierce power. "How about this? I'll go Super Saiyan 2 since I'm not a big fan of the hair. If I do that, you have to promise me you'll hit me with everything you've got. Even the Kaio-ken if you remember it."

Goku is stopped from unleashing his wrath when Vegeta grabs him. "Goku! Go help your son before he bleeds to death!"

"You called me 'Goku,'" Earth's mightiest warrior gasps.

"No time to get misty-eyed about it! Just go." Vegeta is showing true concern. "Beat is my family. I'll destroy him."

In a blink, Beat is right beside Vegeta. He drapes his arm over Vegeta's shoulder. "Yeah. Family matters, Kakarot. I don't consider you family yet; we haven't shared enough blood. Give it time." Then, Beat shocks Goku. He places two fingers to his forehead. "Instant . . ."

"What?" Goku questions.

". . . Transmission." Beat and Vegeta disappear leaving Goku surrounded by broken bodies.

"Ukh . . ." Vegeta comes to a sudden halt. "W-where are we?" He looks around. Lush green grass and sky. The smell of Agisa trees. "Is this . . ."

"New Namek," Beat says from atop a white rock. He sits in near meditation but the way he rests his chin in his hands is so condescending. "I feel that we should come to an understanding. I have little intention to fight you, Prince Vegeta. Taking you away from little Trunks would be so tragic-"

"How do you know about my son? How do you know anything about us? It's been over a decade since you last visited Earth."

Beat looks to the sky. "Porunga." He scratches his beard. Beat has changed vastly in the past fifteen years. "As I've said, the dragon of the planet granted me complete knowing of your life since leaving our great homeland. Bulma is quite gorgeous by the way."

"Shut up!" Vegeta snaps. He flies at his older cousin and attempts to deliver a backfist.

Beat blocks with his fingers. "I also asked Lord Porunga to make me as powerful as Bardock's youngest son."

"What . . ?"

"However, I was already as strong as Kakarot. Therefore, he altered my wish; Lord Porunga made me the Ultimate Saiyan."

Vegeta is stunned. "Ultimate-"

"I am the strongest Saiyan to data: stronger than you, stronger than Kakarot, and stronger than Broly. Vegeta, I could kill your family, your 'so called' friends, and everyone on Earth. And you would be helpless to stop me. Now, I can destroy you now or you can hear me out." Vegeta says noting but he back off. Beat holds a finger in the hand. Instantly, a red orb of ki forms reminiscent of Frieza's planet destroying ball. "I could eradicate the Namekian race right now." Quickly, the energy is retracted. "But I will not. Namek is my home. It's no Planet Vegeta. In fact, it's the opposite: no war, no kings, no World Trade Organizations. The people have accepted me as one of their own."

"Namek is a dull and passive place, devoid of war. You are a Saiyan-"

"I am more than you know," Beat says calmly. "You are right. Namek is no place for a Saiyan. Earth is. You see, I've joined the Namekians as I respect them. With your Earthlings . . . expect domination. Expect bloodshed. Like you, I've pissed away the last decade or so ignoring my duties as a warrior. We are conquerors. We are world devastators intent on propagating our breed."

"You plan on conquering Earth?"

"With you at my side as King Vegeta intended. Will you?"

The wind sweeps between the Saiyans. Though it's a different planet and different situation, thoughts of the Frieza battle bubble in Vegeta's brain. Beat has only changed externally: he's cunning, enlightened, ambitious, flamboyant, and to some extent lascivious. Prince Vegeta has always admired and feared him. Beat truly has the potential to take everything he holds true. "No . . ."

Beat raises a red eyebrow.

"Did you hear me? I said-"

"I heard you, cousin," Beat acknowledges. He stands and looks down over Vegeta. "It's sad that you lack the power to see where my plans are going. Kakarot and the others. You have fooled yourself into believing they are your family. Rest assured, when you were the real you – the real, ruthless, cunning, ingenious, and power prince who came here on a mission – they would turn on you. It saddens me that you are choosing to fight me. But maybe – just maybe – spending time on Namek can _enlighten_ you."

"Wha-" Beat is gone. The Ultimate Saiyan leaves Vegeta stranding on the green planet as he returns to Earth to resume his fight with Goku.

Piccolo coughs up purple blood. Fluté decides to let up on his assault and perches once again atop the pod. Piccolo takes note of Fluté's sentinel-like watch over the spaceship. "What's inside, Fluté?"

"I should have stayed on Namek," Fluté deflects. His image is totally reflective of Nail's: thinner with great wells of power. "I didn't question the Grand Elder's choice to send me away before Frieza's arrival. I was the best hope of continuing our race elsewhere . . ." Fluté stands upright and inhales. "But I was also the only Namekian with the power to defeat him." He smiles. At this moment, Vegeta is likely standing alone in the green hills of Fluté's home.

"Why are you serving this Saiyan?" Piccolo directly asks. He slips a hand behind his back. Hopefully, Goten is as smart as his big brother. The youngest Saiyan waits behind Piccolo in recovery.

"Lord Beat came to my planet nine years ago. He was in a 'peculiar' situation. This Saiyan needed our assistance but all I saw was Saiyan armor. I assumed he was still loyal to Frieza and attempted to defeat him. Beat overpowered me. He forced me into submission only to spare my life. I became his permanent assistant from that point on, helping him gather Dragonballs, teaching about New Namek, and protecting his most cherished possession."

"And what would that be?" Piccolo has almost gathered enough energy in his hand.

"Why would I tell you that, Piccolo? I may be the powerful but I am no match for Lord Beat. He was able to defeat me long before becoming the Ultimate Saiyan."

Goten doesn't like the sound of it. "Ultimate-"

"Now, Goten!" Piccolo orders. After hesitating, Goten springs into action. The full power blast Piccolo unleashes is not directed at the ship, not Fluté. Either the spaceship will be damaged and its contents revealed or Fluté will intervene and suffer the blast's wrath.

"Wrong," Fluté smirks. He dives in front of the massive ball of ki only to deflect it. This is what Piccolo wanted. Goten should be in position to reflect the blast right back at Fluté. There is no way Fluté can evade the critically hit twice.

Goten is not Gohan.

Instead of being in position, Goten grabs Trunks. "You fool," Piccolo roars.

Fluté also turns Piccolo's plan awry. Instead of deflecting the blast, he uses his keen eyes and speed to catch the ball and redirect it. He has the perfect target. With Goten trying to save Trunks, he is defenseless. The ball of purple light barrels full speed at the boys. Piccolo finds himself in a familiar situation.

The exhausted Namekian dives in front of his own redirected energy. His body shields the boys but all three are sent flying. It's a glancing blow so Piccolo survives. Trunk's limp body lies not to far from him as Goten crawls to regain his footing. As he coughs and sits up, Piccolo sees the pod door open. Both he and Goten are shocked to hear a child's voice. "What's going on? Can I come out now?"

Kibito Kai and Old Kai watch through a crystal ball as the calamity that is Beat falls on Earth. "This is terrible," Old Kai says to himself. Only the Kais are able to view the situation at the moment. They refuse to let the others see this.

"Hey, guys," Yamacha begs. "Tell us what's going on." ChiChi, Bulma, the Ox King, Master Roshi and the others all sit on edge.

The Kais only watch. The tension in Kabito Kai's body is frightening. "Piccolo . . ."

"What about Piccolo?"

"They aren't doing too well," Old Kai finally admits. "I'm sure you all thought Piccolo and Goku teaming up to stop Raditz was the greatest Saiyan-Namekian team in existence. They've got competition."

In a sweepingly devastating blow, Bulma brings her fist down onto Old Kai's head. Then, she throttles the ancient kaishin. "Look here, you old son of a bitch. Tell me what's going on with my husband and my son!"

"Aaahhh!" Old Kai screams.

ChiChi pulls Bulma away. "Bulma. You'll never get any information that way." Everyone sighs. For once, ChiChi is being reasonable . . . until she begins to strangle Old Kai.

"ChiChi!" Ox King begs.

"You see, Bulma," ChiChi instructs as she exacts her rage. "You strangle with one hand and punch with the other!" Suddenly everyone is struggling to pull Bulma and ChiChi off if Elder Kai.

The insanity comes to a stop when Chiaotzu psychically taps into the crystal ball. "Vegeta is on Namek . . . Gohan and Trunks are badly injured . . . and Goku is preparing to face the greatest threat to Earth's existence."

Beat reappears before a furious Goku. "_Ooh_. Angry Kakarot. If I were a purple lizard or a big cricket, I'd be afraid right not." Beat has ditched his shoulder pads. His black garb flutters slightly in the wind.

"If just had to carry the bodies of my friends back to the Lookout one-by-one." Goku's power spikes and he becomes a Super Saiyan. "Uub. Tien. What's left of Krillin. Not to mention . . . my son!"

"Wow. I'll see your Super Saiyan and raise you this . . ." Beat almost effortlessly powers up. His buzzed red hair turns golden and his dark eyes turn blue. "Super Saiyan 2."

"You bastard. I'll kill you!" Goku pushes himself to a new rage filled level. His wrath causes his body to evolve all the while taking a step backwards. His tail regrows allowing Goku to become Super Saiyan 4.

End . . .


End file.
